


飘雪

by pluto1199



Category: Joker Game (Anime), ジョーカー・ゲーム, 代号D机关
Genre: F/M, fictional story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto1199/pseuds/pluto1199
Summary: 她的名字叫山田雪。她曾经特别满意这个名字，山田雪，有峰峦起伏的山，有一望无际的田地，有皑皑的白雪，很诗情画意。她曾经留洋的时候，当这些美国人听她解释说ゆき（yuki）是雪（snow）纷纷夸赞这名字即上口又美时，她很是引以为傲一番的。可是现在，她好像没有哪个时候像现在这么恨yuki这个名字。Yuki, Yuuki，一个长短音之差。D机关的魔王，结城（Yuuki）。偏偏和他重了发音。
Relationships: Miyoshi (Joker Game)/Reader, 三好
Kudos: 1





	飘雪

1.  
她的名字叫山田雪。  
她曾经特别满意这个名字，山田雪，有峰峦起伏的山，有一望无际的田地，有皑皑的白雪，很诗情画意。她曾经留洋的时候，当这些美国人听她解释说ゆき（yuki）是雪（snow）纷纷夸赞这名字即上口又美时，她很是引以为傲一番的。  
可是现在，她好像没有哪个时候像现在这么恨yuki这个名字。  
Yuki, Yuuki，一个长短音之差。  
D机关的魔王，结城（Yuuki）。偏偏和他重了发音。  
日本人这讨厌的发音模式。  
不过就是重音嘛，日本人重音不同字或者同字分诵读音读的不在少数，更何况，她和中佐的发音本身就是有长短音之分的。可她不，她就是在乎。因为长短音的区分差别，使得每一次被D机关的这群“混蛋”们叫名字时总是带着若有似无的议论。  
“嘿哎？yuki啊？那个和中佐重名的女孩儿？名字‘如雷贯耳’，看起来就是个小丫头嘛。”一个和自己同样一米6出头的半大毛头小子，有什么资格说我。  
“小丫头，每次叫你yuki我都以为我在叫中佐呢，你这样，我每次那么温柔叫你名字的时候总让我想起老师可真是败兴呢……”长相一脸正派像个公子，谁知一张口全是轻浮之言，当然最可恨的当属那个身高中等，铁红色西装，肤白唇红的那个男人，额前的那绺头发总是给他增添了几分妩媚，但是他每一次看自己的眼神都让自己想起自家以前养过的那只三花猫，眼神深邃老练，想要把自己剥干净一般，写满了“像你这种弱智女流真的配进D机关吗”的意味，啊，真是火大。这样诡异的一群人，这样诡异的D机关，这诡异D机关的这群人当特工，他们真的能有救吗？……  
自从被神永就名字这个问题骚扰过之后，她便给自己改了名字：雪莉。  
反正名字就是个符号，她不过就是教授因为友情送给结城中佐作为协助的“小玩具”。也许哪一天即便是自己客死他乡，也不会有人记得她的名字，既然这样，是真名假名又何须挂心呢。  
于是，D机关不再叫“yamada yuki”，而是雪莉。

2.  
和雪莉同期一起进来的还有两个女孩，她们三个是由自己的教授——韦斯利教授建筑在友情的基础上送来的。  
韦斯利对外的身份一直都是东大的英语语言文学教授，至于真身则是连雪莉自己都不知道。知道的越少，一旦被捕，则损失也越小。这是韦斯利教授教过的，也是贯彻在D机关内部的。韦斯利教授大约是结城中佐在英国时期的好友之一，他本人虽然并不太在谍战之海里宦游了，也深知结城中佐不招女人的铁教条，不过他还是将这三个性格很特别很突出的女孩送进了D机关。  
“她们不需要成为你的学生，但是可以成为辅助、棋子、工具，战况风云诡谲，一大群男人集中的地方必然会有议论，有女人在当中则必起到调和作用。东方人讲求阴阳平衡，难倒不是这个意思么？……”韦斯利教授如是说。  
就这样，雪莉进了D机关。  
D机关的八个成员因为机关属性的特殊性，都具有少尉的头衔。  
但是因为不能让陆军军部得知D机关里有了女人，所以从进去的第三天之后，雪莉就被迫学着换上了男装，把及锁骨长的头发盘起藏在贝雷帽里。  
间谍所具备的技能，雪莉曾经都是被传授过的。但是在D机关里，为了保障各方面技能不退步，各种训练与锻炼意志都是随时存在的。只不过由于男女有别，雪莉从来是和八人组分开的，只有在开会的时候或多或少才有照面的可能。  
她最怵头的就是开会。每次开会，她都像随行秘书一样坐在中佐侧后方面对着其他学员，八人组那风格迥异的眼神时常看得她心里五味杂陈，有的时候甚至想吐。尤其是那个穿着铁红色西装，像猫一样的叫三好的那个男人，永远都是用一幅观察实验对象以及高高在上冷漠的表情俯视着她……  
“明明不过只比我高个几厘米而已。”  
可是最郁闷的事还是来了。  
她被派去当三好的搭档，而且是他指名。  
“喂，女人，提前说好我是完美主义者，对于任务的完成程度很苛刻的，别拖我的后腿。”  
这个男人永远都是这个口吻，永远不会用名字称呼她，永远都是“女人”这种带有蔑视感的头衔。真是的，如果觉得她是个拖后腿的猪队友，那大可换人啊。  
其实，名义是搭档，实质也不过是个跟班罢了。  
三好最近需要套取一名在日访问的德国大使的情报以确定他是否是潜伏人员或是否派遣了潜伏人员，正在和大使千金打得火热。三好在D机关学习时能说一口流利动听的德语，所以是以富家归国子女的身份接近大使千金的，出来进去必是车接车送，还有名贵的礼服名表，于是雪莉就担任了这个受累不讨好的贴身“男佣”兼司机，每周不光要在任何天气情况下在车里随时候命看着他和大使千金欢声笑语，还要在他在新宿商店街购买西装时替他抱着包装精美的礼盒。  
跟班都不如，这就是打杂的。  
而那个男人，仍然经常是一幅“女人，别扯我后腿，别让我暴露了”了不起的表情。  
这样的任务找不到自己的存在感。  
这男人，是为了整自己才挑自己的吧。  
每次开车接送完三好和大使千金等得百无聊赖的时候，雪莉总会带上本书看。她好歹也是个货真价实留美回国的学生，在国外学的欧美艺术史，又有名义上师从英语语言文学教授的背景，闲了的时候翻一翻全英文的艺术图鉴或者艺术类书籍是她自带的爱好。  
“我说……”  
她刚刚才把脸上带三分桃花的大使千金送回了宅邸，三好一改那多情温柔的脸孔，恢复了一脸冷傲。  
“你身为下仆最好有点佣人的样子，今天大使千金突然和我提了一句‘葛西你家不是做生意的新贵族出身吗？不过没想到意外的家风还挺学术，连男仆都会看英文的达芬奇绘画作品赏鉴呢！’，你不觉得这种格格不入会让自己暴露身份吗？……”  
“你既然这么提了，不证明了你能很完美的圆过来吗？没有我的傻怎么能突显您三好大先生的大智慧……”雪莉反唇相讥。  
“下次如果有其他人问起一概说你是以‘书生’身份来我家帮佣的，请你记得你的任务和身份，这种低智商的麻烦不要再给我找第二次。”  
“哦呀哦呀，不知道当初是谁挑了我这种爱找低智商麻烦的货色。”  
倒视镜里两双犀利的眼睛对视彼此，谁也不愿放弃任何一点气势。  
雪莉心想，她大概注定和这个男人没有默契。她最大的愿望就是什么时候他把她自己这个低智商麻烦自从甩掉她就解脱了。  
3.  
但是事情似乎更麻烦了。  
那天雪莉去中佐办公室上交这段期间和三好交往的大使千金以及大使宅邸佣人的监视报告，在办公室的门外听到了三好和中佐的对话。  
大抵就是那天宴会之后大概是三分酒精的作用，大使千金突然吻了他，吻得还很热烈，如果不是三好自己控制了力度，大概接下来对方很可能就沦陷掉。虽然德国人是以严谨、严肃的态度著称的，他也不认为大使家千金是那种洒脱的类型，但是他很在意，如果对方给了这种暗示或者环境催化，他是否需要迈出这一步？  
这个问题中佐也犹豫了一下，因为D机关成员毕竟都不是什么纯情少男，虽说关于向女人献殷勤的言语和动作技巧全都有专人教授过，不过他们之中究竟有多少人真的有与女人肌肤相亲的经验中佐是当做私事从来没过问过……  
“都交给你了，事后也无需向我汇报”结城中佐算是默认了三好的提议。  
三好以心照不宣的方式再次指定了她。  
从她选择间谍这条路那天她就知道迟早是这样，她对自己的身体没得选择。不过，技巧什么的也不是没教过，但是她毕竟还是没有经验的处子身……  
雪莉就以这样一种进退不能的心情躺在了那张床上。  
她身上只盖着一条被单，被单下是未着存缕的，两条雪白的胳膊露在被单外，小手紧张地攥着胸前的被单。  
门开了。  
他手里拿着一杯酒，手心向下扣在杯子上，身上裹着一件质感很好的睡衣。不得不说，这个男人随便一个拿酒杯的姿势就足够撩人，可是他的眼光像把利器，好像能穿透被单让她无所遁形。他的表情，就好像要把她切成两半。雪莉觉得，自己已经像被扒的一干二净放在他面前了，而他却还用一种不是看人而是看玩意儿的表情望着她。  
不行，怎么能这样就怂了呢，对方是间谍，而我也是，我有不输给他的大脑和学识，我也不能输……  
她在思考着的时候，三好一仰脖喝掉了杯中的酒，压到了她身上。  
突如其来的压迫感让她下意识地移开了脸身子往旁边挪了一下，对方先一步看穿了她，扣住了她一只手，另一只手捏着她的下巴，让她被迫看向面前这个男人。  
“喂，女人，面对任务对象的时候你也不打算直视对方吗？你要是个间谍，就把你小女人的那套腼腆和羞涩统统扔掉。记住，你的身体不属于你自己。”  
“我……”三好不给她任何反应的时间，俯下头吻住她柔软的双唇，堵住她任何不满的话语。  
“唔！……嗯……”雪莉听到自己喊出的那么放荡的声音简直羞的想立刻昏死算了，她真是宁可死都不想让这个叫三好的男人有嘲笑自己的理由。  
三好在她头脑发蒙的空档里扯掉了她身上的唯一遮盖着的被单，那下面的身体，那么年轻，那么稚嫩，她瞬间真的一丝不挂地横陈在了她有着深刻反感的男人面前。  
“没想到那套丑到爆的男佣装底下居然藏了这么具妖媚的身体……”三好啧啧嘴。  
“不，不准看！”雪莉觉得这比起“赞美”更像是羞辱。  
她本能地交叉双臂护住胸口，试图躲开他犀利的目光。他冷哼一声，用力拉开了她的双臂，他一只手扣住了她两个手腕并固定在她头顶上方。  
“我一只手就压制住了你，看来你的体能锻炼根本不合格啊”三好用空闲的那只手捏着她的下巴，让雪莉被迫直视着他。  
他玩味地欣赏着她一脸不屈的表情，空闲的那只手不安分地下滑，罩住她一边的乳房，极具挑逗地揉搓，手指捻搓抻拉着顶端的小蓓蕾，随即低下头含住她另一边的花蕾……  
“你做什么？！快，快住口…”  
三好无视着她的抗议，轻吮着她的花蕾，灵巧的舌头把它卷进口中，不时啃咬，轻扯着。  
“啊，啊…嗯…”雪莉的抗议逐渐化成了喘息与娇吟。  
娇嫩的花蕾在他嘴里被逗弄地越来越挺，三好的脸上浮起转瞬即逝的胜利者笑意。  
如果说这是男女两个人之间的斗法的话，他已经赢了。  
他用腿顶开她的膝盖，强行侵入到她双腿之间，手滑向了她最私密的地方。雪莉条件反射地想夹紧腿，却只能缠住他的腿弯。她的双腿修长白皙，他的手覆上她的大腿内，爱不释手地抚弄她最敏感的地方。  
“呜……”雪莉几乎要哭出声。  
“看着我。”三好带点酒味的呼吸声轻柔吹在她脸上。  
“别忘记你今天的身份。你身在D机关，连这点任务都完不成，难不成韦斯利手下养出来的人都是这样既没志气又经不住困难的货色么。”  
雪莉死咬着嘴唇，恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“对，就是这样，用这种杀人的眼神。好好看着我，看着给你这个感觉的男人。以后就用这种气场去征服你的任务对象吧。”  
“如果不是在D这里，我一定要杀了你。”  
“那我会等着这一天的”三好含住她的耳垂，忘情的从她的耳朵吻向脖颈、锁骨、胸口……手指更加肆无忌惮探进了连她自己都不太触碰的地方。  
“不，别这样……”  
“哦？你这里好像不是这么说的……”三好恶意地挑弄着她少女最私密的禁地。  
“啊！……”雪莉嗓子里喊出一声哀鸣。  
“听到了么？……”他的手指灵活的向更深的地方刺去，“这是你发出的声音哦……”  
三好在她耳边魅惑又撩人的吹着气。  
她已经被他玩弄的又湿又滑，他手指摸索过的地方发出的淫靡声，让她又羞又怕。  
“真是下流。”三好轻咬了一下她胸前的花蕾。  
“呃……”胸口的疼痛让她皱起了眉，然而让她最不愿承认的是在这番爱抚下，她竟然真的涌起了一股快慰的感觉，轻微的疼痛与酥麻之间，她进退两难。她分明感觉到自己在想推开这个男人的时候却又希冀他用力的抱紧自己碰触自己。  
不，不，不应该是这样的。她自己这么厌恶眼前这个男人，为何会涌出这样的感觉。这不合理！  
他进去的那一刻雪莉只痛了那么一下，她感到自己像被蒙着眼睛放在海中的木船上，三好就是那个掌舵的人，她被摇晃着撞击着，但是又被三好牵引着。他的手掌好热，他的手抚过的地方好热，全身像被一股热流贯通，那种由全身引发的快感，是她惊异却很享受的。尽管她为自己油然而生的快感感到无地自容，但她不得不得不承认，三好的撩拨和爱抚很柔情，让她生出了头一次的也是从未有过的愉悦。她痛恨着自己，也痛恨着三好。她痛恨自己轻易地就被这个男人牵着鼻子走了，同时，她恨为什么偏偏是三好，是这个不可一世，从不会正眼看她的男人给了她那么难忘的经历。这种身体交融的感觉让她突然对自己19年还很青春的生命涌起爱的憧憬，可是她知道，这注定只是一种妄想。  
她叹了口气，任由这个男人恣意地挥洒着欲望，任凭他带着自己前往那不可知的又舒爽的欲望的顶峰。  
雪莉迷蒙而模糊的那点记忆里依稀记得最后那人抽身而去了，但是体贴地给她盖上了被子，随着“咔哒”一声，房门被带上了。

4.  
一切似乎都乱套了，但是一切似乎又一成不变。  
德国大使被证实与间谍事务无关，而随着大使访问工作结束，他家千金也依依不舍地离开了和她有短暂情缘的“葛西”。  
很奇怪，这次之后她和三好之间再见面好像也没什么尴尬，大概因为彼此只是合作搭档的关系，反而互相都不在意对方，工作依然照旧。  
最近，中佐决定把雪莉送去吉原进行培训。这次名为培训，其实是为她和三好下一个任务做好提前潜伏准备。最近一段时间，吉原附近来了一个自称是画家的美国人斯派斯，说是喜欢日本特别的游女文化前来采风激发创作灵感的。这个美国人在吉原各家游廊混，但有线报显示，此人极有可能是来自美方的潜伏人员，借采风绘画的名义考察地形绘制图像等。雪莉曾经在八人组聊天的时候听到过D机关刚成立时抓捕的戈登一案。以中佐的鼻子，大概是闻见相同的路数了吧。  
雪莉以辍学女学生想学技能求生存的理由被安排进了最豪华的一家游廊，按照新造的标准培养，这一潜伏就是半年多。  
在指派这个任务之前，结城中佐曾犹豫再三。神永去吉原那边摸底的时候曾从游女们那里听说斯派斯本质里其实是个色情狂，他的画全都是男女交合时的春宫图。他私下里很喜欢引诱各种女孩去鬼混，尤其对穿学生装的处女非常感兴趣。  
“那您更无须担心了”，三好诡笑着说，“那丫头除了生理实质上不是处了之外，反应上和本质上与处女无异，再说我之前已经启蒙过她，斯派斯真要做点什么她也应付得来，交给她便是。”  
这话听上去越发让雪莉觉得她被拿走的第一次根本就是三好存心坑她，让她以后再不能为贞操而对任务踌躇不前。  
不过有一个细节她最近有点没太搞懂，就是三好不再称呼她为“喂，女人”而是“那丫头”了。  
新造的工作内容和工作压力不小，雪莉在吉原每天都要避开军部军官们的注意和妈妈桑进行训练。原本打算经过6个月的特别集训，以新造的身份在斯派斯面前出现以引起他的注意，不过，事情出了点很小但是却异常助力的意外。  
那是一天晚上，雪莉照旧去吉原妈妈桑那里训练，在走廊上迎面遇见了好像是刚刚和游女厮混完的斯派斯。不施粉黛身着学生服的雪莉让斯派斯很是诧异和兴奋，拦住了她把她堵在墙角追问她的来头。这场景刚好被妈妈桑撞见，以为是雪莉新来不懂事冲撞了斯派斯，不过斯派斯听说了妈妈桑转述的雪莉辍学学生的假身份之后明显来了兴致，在雪莉跟着妈妈桑走了之后还恋恋不舍的目送着二人离去的方向。  
这个小插曲虽然意外，不过，目标似乎已经上钩了。这一切，全程被在吉原附近监视的三好和神永观察到了。  
“接下来知道该怎么应对吧？”汇报的时候中佐提醒她。  
“知道，我会按照适当的步骤和节奏来的。”  
斯派斯这货比想象中更容易受下半身影响，根据D机关其他成员的观察和监视，斯派斯在待人接物上其实十分谨慎，比如说画画笔他一直都是在绘图结束后戴上手套把笔管擦个一干二净的，而且约女人一直换不同的旅馆。意外的是，他在花街的妓馆里从来不和游女发生关系，因为他喜欢去外面自己找的旅店，但是游女又不能带出吉原，所以他和游女们之间都只是调笑，从来没有到真正意义上的身体接触。  
“各种角度上来说都是个异类啊”神永一边开车一边评价着。雪莉此时已经和斯派斯接上，神永和三好开车在后跟踪着两个人的动向。  
雪莉的外形和长相似乎是斯派斯很中意的那种，雪莉发现她自己根本不太需要故意设置“巧合”的邂逅，因为自从那次照面之后，斯派斯总是能刚好地在她过走廊转弯或者训练结束出门的时候和她碰面。毋庸置疑，这人一直在跟踪自己，制造机会，雪莉索性隐藏了主动性，故意给斯派斯一种她什么都不知道，由着斯派斯本人跟踪并制造邂逅机会的表象，而且为了方便后续的开展，雪莉会在斯派斯跟踪自己的时候假装在路过的画廊或者书店驻足一会，表现出对美术品的兴趣，有时碰面还会故意提一下最近看了斯派斯画的画什么的。  
斯派斯曾经有邀请过她，不过前几次都被她找各种理由拒绝了。作为一个女学生，贸然就答应对方肯定显现不出女孩的谨慎。时间接触到了一个月后，当斯派斯以让她帮忙看看他新绘制的画作的时候，雪莉觉得，差不多是时候了。  
跟在后面三好和神永的车子眼见被跟踪的那辆车开出繁华的市区，来到了近郊的林中。虽然林子可以起到掩护的作用，但是考虑到同是间谍具有的狡猾特质，三好提议以能刚刚看到车子外轮廓为准，远远监视。神永坐在驾驶座上手里拿着望远镜在观察，三好本人坐在后座边抽烟边听神永的即时“转播”。  
“呵，这家伙不愧是特工中的‘色情狂’，没说两句已经亲上嘴了，啊，这么粗鲁的啃雪莉酱这么嫩的嘴会把人咬伤啊”  
三好吐了个烟圈。  
“额，这家伙的嘴……感觉像野兽扑美人，就快把雪莉酱吃了，恶心。”  
“哦呀，他把雪莉酱抱到膝盖上了…恶，居然撩人家裙子…”神永的望远镜那头，雪莉的裙子被撂到了胸口，内衣内裤全都暴露在对方面前，还要忍受着斯派斯粗鲁的大手在她胸口和双腿间不安分地搓弄。她控制着想吐的情绪忍着对方的舌头在自己的口中钻来钻去。偶尔有那么一瞬间，她想起，好像和三好的第一次的时候，被碰时就没多大反感反而很沉溺。  
“宝贝儿这个时候别走神儿，嗯，真香…”  
“嗯，人家才没有。啊~讨厌~好痒。”雪莉得掐自己一下才能让自己面对这人这么猥琐地舔着自己的脖子的时候还能扭一下腰假装取悦他。  
“嘶…那家伙把手伸进雪儿内衣里面…不行，这场景真看不下去”神永放下望远镜摇摇头。  
三好掐灭了手里的烟头，想从口袋里再掏一根烟，却发现他不知不觉已经抽完了整包。他烦躁的冲着递给他烟的神永挥了挥手，只说了一句“别啰嗦，好好盯住监视对象，确保我方人的进展顺利”……

雪莉路过新宿百货的橱窗的时候整理了一下头发和衣服。  
最后，当然没那么容易让斯派斯得手了，她是专业间谍又不是纯靠肉体套情报的，和任务对手上床才能得来情报根本就是侮辱她的智商。  
斯派斯就是通过四处画画来达到收集情报的目的的，这点毋庸置疑，问题是他是怎么藏情报的。雪莉一直猜测他会不会把情报藏在画具里，毕竟这和他的职业最直接相关。但是恰恰因为这点，斯派斯反而避开了一般间谍会认为的方向，把情报藏在第一直觉不会想到但是却又非常明显的地方。  
其实就在他画的春宫图里。很意外，他自称是画家，到处采风勘察东京地区的地形、人口密度、警局军队总部，但是却没有画在画里而是选择了私下流传广泛的春宫画。众所周知，摩尔斯电码是以长短线来传达信息，斯派斯就是通过线条的粗细和排列在他的春宫图里藏信息的。  
之前只关注他的画具真是差点就走偏方向了。  
雪莉这么想着，一时放松了警惕，不成想在走到楼间昏暗的拐角处被人从后搂抱住，捂住了嘴。她迈开腿，想用女子格斗法将对方向前甩出去，结果对方似乎也是练过的，用膝盖卡住她要移动的腿，还抓住了她一只手，卡住她命门那个穴位。捂住她嘴的那只手上拿着沾有哥罗芳的布巾，由于无法脱出，约莫不到5秒钟，雪莉失去了意识。  
雪莉恢复意识了之后发现眼前一片黑暗，她立刻反应出自己被蒙了眼睛。然而不止这样，她的手被布巾绑住，全身是赤裸的躺在貌似是桌子上……  
斯派斯故意绑了她要弄点什么玩法报复她没有让他得手？还是纯粹是走夜路被流氓盯上了？雪莉的脑子在思考着。  
“喂！因为是你，我才帮你去绑她来的，她毕竟是个女孩子，别弄太过。”  
咦？神永的声音？  
这是什么情况。  
她坐起身，隐约听到三好不耐烦的一声“知道了”和关门声，这之后，是让她很心慌的一阵安静。  
鞋底敲击地板的声音一点点靠近她，她感觉到了那个男人的气场压迫着她。  
三好伸手捏住她的下巴，轻抚着她的下颌和樱色的双唇：“你今天，好像玩的很带感啊，哼？”  
“我只是在执行任务。执行时心无旁骛，这不是机关里中佐还有你们的观点吗？”怎么回事，这人怎么态度泛着一股酸味。  
“任务？听说那色鬼碰你的时候你很爽很享受啊，在他身上扭来扭去。”  
“没有。我当时是什么样你们在一边监视难倒不是看得一清二楚？…”  
“我？我才没兴致观看那些下流低俗的镜头。”  
明明他自己就是最下流的那种男人，雪莉想着。  
“但我听神永给我的描述，实在不敢相信原来你可以这么贱这么荡的，明明之前在我身下的时候还像是个纯情的小丫头，所以……”三好说着已经把她抱下了桌子，坐在一把椅子上，分开雪莉的腿让她坐在自己身上。  
“所以，我想好好确认一下你是不是已经让斯派斯那混蛋玩得记不得自己是谁了”  
“没有没有！我只是通过这种方式，确认了他情报的收集方法，他没有得手，我拒绝你这样侮辱我！”  
三好将她的抗议视若无睹，那只色气的手已经爬上了她的身体。  
她坐在他身上扭动着，可是她的手被三好的手帕捆着，眼睛被他的领带蒙住，身体里还残存着迷药的那点无力感，任凭她抵抗也奈何不了对方半分。  
完了，她现在就是砧板上的肉，任三好宰割。  
就像上一次的再现一样，她还是无路可逃，被三好掌控地死死的。  
三好像品鉴一件宝物一般用手指沿着她身体的曲线游走，从圆圆的肩膀到手臂。“你知道吗，你的皮肤很美很白，摸起来又很细腻，像婴儿，有一股很淡的奶香味，所以很难留下任何男人的气息……”他一边用手指轻摩着她乳房外缘的优美弧线，一边用挑逗的口气对她说着，“胸部的大小刚刚好，尤其这里……”三好掐了一下她的花蕾，“这里，嫣红色的，很美。说起来，那家伙把手伸进你衣服的时候有这么摸过你这里吗？…”随着他的揉捏，雪莉的身体抖了一下。  
“还有这儿，”他用手指轻轻扫着下面的秘部……“你这里特别敏感，比如现在，我还没动手只用说的，你这就开始湿了……”  
“别说了！你想做什么随你做就好了，你快做快点完事，不要再说了！”雪莉的眼角挤出一颗泪。  
三好叹了口气：“连几句话你都听不下去吗？看来力度还是不够，我得让你赶快适应。你要知道，如果真需要你用身体去做任务的时候，你遇到的男人是形形色色的，你得做到以后不管听到多羞耻的话都要不动如山的魄力才行。”  
“……”雪莉拒绝回应。  
“真倔。”三好啧了一声。  
他故意地张开膝盖，雪莉的双腿随着他的张开而被迫分的更开，使她呈一种跨骑在三好身上的状态。  
“还好有领带蒙着你，反正你也不想看吧，但是这样说不定更有感觉。不过……”三好凑近她的耳朵缓缓吐息着，“你要是能积极用你的身体和声音取悦一下我，我可以考虑早点结束这场考验哦。”  
“你不知廉耻。”雪莉嫌恶的扭开脑袋。  
“呵呵，我倒要看看你还能犟多久。”  
徘徊在她下面的那只手刺了进去，两根手指在内部搅动着……  
“额……”雪莉死咬着唇。不行，不能喊出来，不想认输。  
“小心把嘴唇咬破，啊，看起来两根不太够。”手指在内壁里的进出摩擦让她的身体越来越热，不止如此，三好还把她揽向他的身体，埋在她的双乳之间，来回的挑逗那两个小突起，轻轻啃着周围的肌肤……  
被这样同时上下侵犯着，雪莉更觉羞愤难当，但是在心慌的瞬间她又有着希望赶快被他刺破的羞耻的想法。  
“不，不要这样……我，我受不了……”  
“嗯，受不了的时候是不是要拜托别人帮忙做些什么呢？好孩子要拜托别人的时候是要用‘求’的哦。”  
“求，求你，给…给我…”  
“给你什么？”  
“呃……”  
“小丫头，想要什么一定得说清楚…”  
“求……你……进来”  
“嗯？什么？大声点，我没听到。”  
“求你，进入我……”  
“呵，真乖，总算学会怎么求人了”三好拍拍她的翘臀，“我来了。”  
他解开了雪莉手上的束缚，扯掉了她眼上的领带，两只手搂住她的腰，把她整个人往下拽，让她完完全全坐了下去，他的下身整个没入了她的最深处。  
“啊，啊！……”雪莉紧闭着双眼，像只小无尾熊，胳膊死死地攀着三好的脖子和后背。三好一手托着她的臀，另一只手捏着她的侧腰，调整了一下坐姿，搂抱着她上下有节奏的跳跃、律动，雪莉则随着这份律动发出细微的如哭泣一般楚楚可怜的呻吟声。  
三好稍稍用了点力拉开这个紧紧勾着自己的女孩，把她的脸凑近，想好好看清她布满欲望又难为情的表情。虽然闭着眼睛，但是雪莉还是感觉到了对方注视自己的目光，她想收起手臂遮挡住胸部顺势想推开他的脸，却被他捉住了双手放到了唇上轻吻着，指缝之间全是他粗重的呼吸。  
雪莉胸前柔美的乳房随着二人交欢的节奏上下跳动，三好目睹这诱人的景象，情难自制的含住她一边的乳蕾。  
“呀！……”这突如其来酥麻感让她再度喘息起来。  
“呵，”三好一脸坏笑，“这里，缩了一下，喜欢这样？…”他转而“攻击”另外一边。  
“你！……你就会欺负人。”  
他挑了挑眉，更紧密地搂住她的腰，一只手上下抚摸并轻掐着她圆润的臀部，脸深深地埋在她的胸前。  
“不管是胸口还是这里……每次稍微弄几下你就有感觉了，难不成是被我玩弄出现依赖了么？”  
这句话把雪莉从梦幻里拉回了现实。对啊，她不过是他欲望发泄的玩具而已，他挑起了自己的全部热情，但对于这个男人而言，那不过是玩了场游戏之后的征服感和满足感而已。她自己甚至比花街的女人还要不如，也许对于三好而言，用她比去花街找女人要划算的多，方便又不用花钱，还没有染上病的后顾之忧……  
可是这次是为什么呢？为什么他一开始那么生气那么别扭，让她有那么一瞬以为他是在乎自己的，至少是另眼相看的。但如果是这样，结合之中他为什么又要这样轻蔑她羞辱她，说出这样轻视又贬低她的话呢？她于他，到底是什么样的存在？他们之间要继续这样在占有与被占有，羞辱与被羞辱之间的关系中存在么？  
她无力地垂下了头，靠在他的肩膀上，任由他摆弄着自己。他则双手架起她两条腿把她抱起，走到床边将她放倒在那上面，换了一个姿势再次进入她。  
最后的时候，随着他一声野兽般的嘶吼，两个人一起瘫倒在床上。她的大脑里依然想着那个残酷的现实，她忽然不由自主地哭了。  
她游离而去，把自己缩在一个自己的角落里，悄悄抽泣着。  
三好曾经从哪里听说过有的女人在欢爱之后会哭，有人因为愉悦的高潮，有人会因为意犹未尽的失落。他很不确定雪莉就是哪一种麻烦的情况，不过直觉告诉他，这个女人心里有着很复杂的想法。第一次也好，还是这次也好，抱她的时候，她的脑子似乎都在冷静地想些什么。  
“是因为疼吗？”三好把她抱了起来，少有的用轻柔的语气。  
雪莉的眼泪悄悄滑落，她只是无声地摇了摇头。  
“别哭了。”三好这一次心里突然涌起一股不舍，他抱着她重新躺倒在床上，把她的头揽在自己怀里。三好的心跳声让雪莉感到久违的安逸，她没有拒绝三好的怀抱，只是任由睡意把她带到似乎很远的地方。

4.  
那之后，每次三好都会抱她，爱她爱的死去活来。  
两个人居然渐渐出现了一种能够一边欢爱一边若无其事地讨论公事的“技能”。  
“哈啊……哈啊……嗯……潜伏在目标对象夫人身边这么久，有什么异常么？……”三好把雪莉的一条腿架在肩膀上，更贴合紧密的撞击着她。  
“没，额……夫人根本是什么都不知道，连她丈夫是个情报人员都不知道……啊……搞情报的人都有种共性……他，他很懂让最少的人知道既是保护也能确保被捕之后的情报损失……所以……缺陷就是，他一直是单线联系，只要控制住他下线，埋进我们的人，这条线上的情报就会直接到达我们这里……呀，别，别咬耳垂……”  
三好一边轻轻用灵活的舌尖挑逗着她的耳朵，一边狂魅地用手来回抚摸着架在他肩膀上的雪白细腻的腿。  
“你上次……汇报的……老家伙身边的女仆，已经确定，既是老家伙的情人，又是助手。放在身边，方便监控整个住宅，又能随时快活……”三好边说边在她脖颈、肩膀上种下一个又一个小吻痕，“中佐……很快就会派人负责处理女仆的问题，啊！……说话间，被你吸紧了……放松一些。”  
三好轻轻蹭着雪莉的腰和髋部的时候她的身体抖了一下。  
“呵，明明都不是头一回被我这样了，怎么还像第一次那时候一样，那么紧张。”三好淡淡笑着。  
三好放下了她的腿，搂起她，把她拥向自己的胸膛，拨开她的头发，轻轻嘬着她脖子的后面，留下一块很深很红的痕迹。而雪莉感觉着他，像进出自己千万次，放在他背后的两只小手难以自制地挠出了一片红印。  
三好这一次宠爱她爱地精疲力竭，很快就沉沉昏睡过去，雪莉推开他的时候朦胧间似乎还听到他说“yu…u…ki..ch…”。雪莉稍稍叹了口气，按照他这么严格和勤勉的个性，对于中佐大概是个隐性的老师控吧。  
三好醒来的时候，看到雪莉裹着浴衣在窗边翻看着报告。他起身穿上了睡衣，轻声走到她背后，一手勾住她的腰把她揽向怀里。  
“以后如果出去，你想去哪里？”三好如是问道。  
“出去？”雪莉误解了他的意思，“我进了这一行大概是没法再全身而退当个普通人了吧，所以从没想过不当间谍后要落脚在哪里。”  
“不。我是说，如果以后外派任务，被送往别的国家潜伏，收集情报，你想去哪里？”  
“我……大概是德国吧。德国人严谨、细致、有风度，那种对什么事都一丝不苟的认真让我觉得他们其实很值得学习。虽然……我并不觉得，未来和这样一个扩张感十足的国家结盟是一个正确选择……”  
三好很安静地听她娓娓道来：“德语有一点点音乐的美感，德国人虽然呆板，但是遇上了啤酒的时候又飒爽的可爱，即使不是作为任务，我也想去见识一下这个奇异的国家。”  
雪莉忽然发觉三好这一次居然异常的安静，虽然一语不发，却在她耳边认真的听她讲的话。  
“你突然这又是做什么？”  
“没什么，我是觉得，和你接触的越久，越发现我一直在忽视你的感受，而且似乎忽视你忽视地太久了。”  
“大概是因为，你只是需要我的肉体吧。”  
“……”  
“也许大家都有需要温暖的时候，只是刚好那个对象是我……你不需有内疚的想法，那反而不像你。”  
三好一时沉默了半晌，随后半迟疑的继续问道：“说起来……我一直忽视对你身体状况的了解。你……我们每次都没有措施，最近又经常做的很频繁，你不会有不舒服和异常吗？”  
“如果你是想说怀孕，那你不用紧张，我已经做了子宫切除的手术，不会有一切后顾之忧。”  
“你……”三好吞进了后半句话，原本他是想质问为什么不和他说，但是可笑的近乎没有理由，本来自己似乎也没权利过分干涉她。  
“我不会让自己怀孕，也不会想要生下你的孩子，你不需要想太多责任什么的问题。”雪莉的眼神突然有一丝黯淡。  
三好那时心里突然涌起一股不知所谓的不甘和失落，他不知道是因为这个女孩儿不和他商量就作践自己的身体，还是因为她觉得自己是个怕她会用怀孕要挟自己觉得自己是个不负责任懦夫而失落，亦或是，他在失落她不想生一个他的孩子……  
“你，不想生下我的孩子吗？就当是以假乱真，假戏真做，组成家庭，也是潜伏工作的一种……”  
“三好……”雪莉离开了他的怀抱，躲到了一边，“你不要在为难我了……你和我都知道，从我们选择当间谍的那天起，我们就是不能有未来的那种人。”她的泪开始在眼眶里打转，“如果是你自己，你可以在任何一个潜伏地选择结婚甚至是生子来为身份掩护，即便随时脱身也很容易，毕竟，你是放得下的男人……我不行！如果我选择继续和你用组合的方式在一起执行任务，出现危险的时候，你能放下吗？即使你轻松的放下了，弃掉了我，那我又是什么感受……更何况，我们本来之间也许就是互相渴求温暖的关系，我也只不过是一个误以为通过身体可以得到你的温暖你的感情的蠢人。因此，当你真的抛弃我不顾的时候，我可以理解，但我并不能接受！……而且，而且……”  
雪莉并不想袒露她心里那个最脆弱最不愿触碰的隐秘，她很懊恼的抱住自己的双肩，蜷缩在一个角落，踌躇再三，她还是张口说出来了：“我发现，我爱上你了。但是……”她擦了擦眼泪，“我同时也决定，我不想和你一起。如果放任爱你不管，放任我自己在你身边，我只会越来越软弱越无能，这不是一个间谍该有的。所以请你，放我一条路，我要以后自己选择执行的任务。”  
三好无言以对，不是被说的哑口无言，而是他知道，她说的句句都是正确的。他们作为间谍，没有未来。  
“另外……”雪莉重新直视他，“你睡着的时候梦里念了结城（yuuki）中佐（chyu sa）的名字，我想，相比起来，你还是更在乎你的老师和任务吧。”  
“那梦话，其实……”三好凝视着她的双眸，突然释然地改口了。  
“算了”或许真的不知道对她更好吧。  
三好猛地把她抱起，重新放回床上。  
“我可以放你，但是请你允许我任性一次，我想要，我所渴求的一切。所以记住我的身体，记住这一切吧。”  
三好后来的拥抱非常狂野和热烈，他的手指探进自己细柔的头发，他的吻遍布自己的全身。他非常地用力，好像要把雪莉整个儿揉进他的身体。她试探地去触碰以前欢爱时没有碰过的他的脸，他没有躲开，两人互相注视的对方，他低头，她上前，两人拥吻地天雷勾动地火。  
三好感觉到自己的舌追逐般地缠绕着她的舌，他想紧紧地搂住她，不论是身体上还是他们二人的唇齿之间，他有一种他稍微松懈她就消失或者堕入那不可知的黑暗当中的错觉。他知道，他想要她，他也需要她。雪莉顺从地任由他摆弄和爱抚，这个女孩儿是那么善解人意，愿意由着他牵引，即便前方是深不见底的地狱，大概她也会任由自己带领她而去吧。她比任何人都要可爱啊。  
可是他别无选择。他不得不放她走，他应该放她走。  
三好猛烈地想要往她身体里面钻，她已不知他用他的疯狂多少次带她登上情欲的顶峰。他疯了，她也好像疯了一般，在呻吟与哭喊之中百转千回，感受他的手在她的身体到处游走。三好似乎不知疲倦，每一次瘫倒下来的时候都久久不愿从她身体里离去，直到雪莉自己喊的声嘶力竭，他还依然留在她的身体内。  
如果今夜不会过去就好了，她想。  
但她不知道，他其实也在这样希望着。

5.  
中佐大概很早就知道雪莉的打算了，甚至可能包括她做过手术的事。  
那之后，雪莉没有再被分配去协助三好，而是逐渐的，学会了自己去搜查去监视去套取情报。  
得知她的死讯是那一年的11月。  
那天，中佐派波多野扮成剧院卖烟的小伙计去接手假扮成“女仆”在陆军某军官宅邸潜伏的雪莉的情报。雪莉在成功交接后开车回宅邸的路上在新宿被一辆醉酒驾驶的汽车撞到，不仅直接撞到了雪莉的驾驶座，更是在惯性作用下撞向了电车……死于颅内伤。  
照片上现场的车子被压的变了形，然而那个女孩儿，身体还保存完好。她白净的小脸上有血迹未干的刮伤，还有蹭上的灰，嘴角因为撞击有些红肿。她的身上只有一件单薄的外套，在11月的冬日，显得她的身体那么的羸弱那么的幼小，仿佛轻轻一折就会碎掉。  
三好平静地看完了所有的照片，只问了一句：“老师，谁代替我们去善后？”  
他知道，警察也好，军部也好，不能让人知道死掉的是执行任务的间谍，也不能让人知道这样一个女孩子是陆军军部D机关的人。  
“她毕竟还是东大的学生，会有教授和她同学去认领的。”中佐心领神会地说道。  
她终究拿回了“山田雪”的名字。  
韦斯利教授出面掩护了D机关，处理了所有事项，包括为何军官家女仆会偷偷开车出来的疑点也不了了之。  
12月刚刚到来的时候，东京就下起了雪。  
结城中佐把三好叫到了办公室。  
“现在的国际局势，大战随时都会打响，我需要把你们派遣到各个国家，独自开展自己的情报网。我说过，这条道路，孤独且黑暗，看不到头，需要无比的意志和坚持，能做到吗，三好？”  
“是，我能做到。”  
“虽然我大概想好了适合你潜伏的地方，但是我还是想问问你自己有没有意向的国家。”  
“德国。”三好脱口而出，“老师，请派我去德国。”

德国的雪比东京的要大。三好看着满天的飘雪，一边抽烟一边出神。他难得有这样放下心防和伪装的时候。  
说起来，那个时候，他没有和那个他惦念的女孩说，其实那次梦里他喊出的，并不是结城中佐（yuuki chyu sa），因为他从来只会叫中佐“老师”（sen sei）。他想说的，是雪儿（yuki chan）。他有点后悔当初是不是该告诉她，但也说不准告诉了之后会成为她的负担。然而她人已不在了，他也终究没说出那句完整的话。  
都是这场雪，让他失魂落魄。  
三好抖了抖帽子上积的厚厚的一层雪，迈开步子向玫瑰大道走去。  
“雪儿，我想，我爱你。”

—————————————————（完）————————————————————————


End file.
